<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vineyard by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721522">Vineyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron muses about a possible trip to Italy with Camille</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vineyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you could go to only one place in the world where would you pick?”Aaron asked her </p><p>“Italy”Camille said to him</p><p>“Interesting choice”Aaron looked at his wife quizzically </p><p>“I always thought Italy was beautiful”Camille says </p><p>“Maybe we could use a change of scenery?”Aaron asked her </p><p>“The wheels are turning in your brain”Famille suspected he was up to something </p><p>“Picture it me and you in a villa”Aaron mused </p><p>“You in the middle of a wine vineyard”Camille smirked </p><p>“We’d be unstoppable”Aaron  tells her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>